Looking for Love part 3: Exploration
by Dilectus Noctis
Summary: Rarity and Rainbow's wedding is coming close and all Equestria is excited about it, but something may interfere in both mare's happiness... A.N.: sequel to LFL 1 and 2, it is not totally necessary but if you want to read those, check out my profile, there MAY be mature chapters but they'll have a warning on the chapter title.


**Looking for Love Part 3: Exploration**

**By: Dilectus Noctis**

**Special thanks to my proofreaders/editors: Shysoldier94 and Fluttershy3_66**

**Chapter 01**

Rarity's room was a total mess. Rolls and rolls of fabric were pilling up in every corner and scattered on the floor. Her so called "organized chaos" was something silly compared to the current state that the place was in.

It was still morning but the sewing machine was working as it had never done before; sheets with patterns laid around a messy table with hundreds of different designs.

A confused rainbow maned pegasus entered the room slowly, trying not to warn the white unicorn of her presence... but it was no use.

"Rainbow dear I think I GOT IT!" Rarity said with a gleeful expression to her marefriend.

"Rar,' you've been working non-stop for almost two days. Even Silverheart is getting worried about you."

"But Rainbow, this is the most important occasion on anypony's life; I just HAVE to work on this, in every detail of our dresses for our wedding."

Wedding... that word echoed through Rainbow's head for a while.

Not long ago, in that same room...

* * *

It was a cold night; both mares were wrapped together in the same blanket with two mugs of hot chocolate in front of them. They were beside the room's window, looking to the beautiful night sky and its sparkling stars faintly illuminating the bedroom.

"Hey Rar'" Rainbow said as she placed a soft kiss on her lover's cheek.

"Yes?"

"I need to get you something..."

"But... aw we're so warm here together." she said with her usual "damsel in distress" tone that Rainbow became accustomed to live with and love. "Okay then, but don't take too long, pleeeease?"

Soon Rainbow was back with a small box in her mouth. She came closer to Rarity and wrapped her wing around them again in the blanket. Rarity didn't notice anything since she was rather sleepy and kept her eyes closed the whole time Rainbow was gone.

"Oh, hey you're back, now come here darling." She said as she scooted closer to snuggle her marefriend. She opened her eyes and caught a glimpse of the small box in Rainbow's mouth. "What is that, Rainbow dear?"

"Mmpf rhhgrr uh urr." the rainbow maned pagasus said with the box still in her mouth.

Rarity kept a straight face. Rainbow then noticed she was still holding the box. Rarity then giggled softly as Rainbow placed the little box near them.

"It's something for you."

"Ooh and what could that be, my love?"

"Well before you see it I have to tell you something."

"Go on then, my dear." Rarity said with a slightly confused expression.

"Firstly, I want to apologize. I know you may have dreamed things to be different like meeting the prince of your dreams and then have a beautiful wedding and having a perfect foal, I just... well it was all so sudden, I couldn't control myself and..."

At this point, Rarity kissed Rainbow's lips, interrupting her.

"Rainbow, we have talked about this before and I'll say it again, I don't regret anything we did. It may have come all so sudden but you see... in the end, we got along so well. We were close to each other all the time and we never thought about it until then, right? Now look where we are, I know it didn't come as how I dreamed, but you see, we now have a cute filly to take care of and we love each other and that's what matters, right? I had my dreams, but then you came and showed me that sometimes we need to give up on our dreams to try something new."

Rainbow's mouth was held agape as Rarity finally said with a sheepish smile, "But please, do go on my love..."

"So ok, I'm happy to know that you think like that, then I have to say that, well, we may have taken the steps in the wrong order, so I think I could redeem myself with you and..."

"Oh Rainbow you don't need to 'redeem' yourself. We made every choice together and nothing is wrong with that as long as we are together." Rarity noticed that she interrupted her lover once more, "Oh err sorry..."

"Why can't I be nice to you? You always find a way to make me feel like I do nothing for you." Rainbow said with an annoyed tone.

Rarity suddenly felt the fear that she may have triggered something, Rainbow got up once again as she continued, "I think I need to take some action then..."

The unicorn felt that fear grow inside her. Dash took a fighting stance, and before Rarity could say anything, she charged towards Rarity. But to the unicorn's surprise, she was attacking her in a different way.

Rainbow knocked her lover with her belly up and began to use her wings to tickle Rarity's forehooves. Rarity was laughing uncontrollably.

"So how'd ya like that, huh?" Rainbow said with her hooves tightly holding the unicorn's body on the ground.

Her only response was the Rarity's laughter. She used the other wing on the other hoof to tease the mare even more, "I can't hear you."

"P-P-Please stop, I can't take it anymore..." She said between her laughter, "R-Rainbow, silly, you're gonna wake up de-dear S-Silverheart."

"Okay, okay, you won this time, Miss." Rainbow said as she left Rarity's body lying miserably on the ground, still laughing, a sight that Pinkie Pie would like to see. "Oh look at you, you can't even take some action from Rainbow here..." the pegasus teased.

"Oh really? You didn't say that while we were in bed." Rarity replied, almost whispering.

Rainbow's cheeks flushed deep red and placed a hoof on her neck. "Hey, ummm, I err... so, as I was saying."

"Ok I'll let you speak, darling." Rarity said, giggling.

"Err, thanks. So where I want to get is.." She got the small box and opened it, placing it again in the floor in front of Rarity.

Rarity looked to see what was inside the small box. Rainbow noticed her marefriend's dumbfounded expression as the mare could only say, "R-Rainbow is this... what I think it is?"


End file.
